


Choose Your Power

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [16]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, see if you can spot the Dante reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One choice decides your power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Your Power

"Today," Virgil said to the gathered girls and boys. "You will choose the path you will take in the journey that is being a Magi. Ever since you were selected to become a Magi, you have learned the basic skills and knowledge. Now, you must choose what form your power will take, and what virtue you will follow. There are five possible Classes:

"First, the Saints, who believe in honesty. Their strength lies in hand-to-hand combat. Second, the Healers, who believe in selflessness. As you might expect, their powers revolve around healing and support. Third, the Valkyries, who believe in courage. They are trained to use weapons, either melee weapons like swords or spears, or long-range weapons like bows or guns. Male Valkyries are referred to as Centurions."

That one caught Tris's attention. She didn't really see herself as particularly honest or selfless. Bravery--now that sounded more like her. But Virgil wasn't finished.

"Fourth, the Guardians, who believe in peace. They use non-elemental magic to aid their allies or hinder their enemies. Guardians do not actually fight, however, so unless you feel you can cease using violence altogether, I would not recommend this Class. And finally, the Witches, who believe in intelligence. They use elemental magic, mostly specializing in one or two different elements. Their male counterparts are Wizards."

At this point, she had narrowed her options down. She didn't see herself as being honest, so she couldn't be a Saint. She wasn't particularly intelligent, so she couldn't be a Witch. And she definitely knew she wouldn't be a Healer--she wasn't selfless enough for that. That left Guardian or Valkyrie, and she was starting to think she'd be eliminating Guardian.

"When I call your name," Virgil continued. "You will come up, and place your hand upon one of these five discs." He gestured towards the five crystal discs on the table. "Pink for Healer, blue for Valkyrie, yellow for Guardian, red for Saint, and purple for Witch."

One by one, each of the sixteen-year-olds approached the table, and placed a hand on a disc. The first girl to choose became a Guardian. A nervous-looking boy chose to be a Saint. When Caleb's turn came, he took a minute to steady himself, before finally deciding to be a Wizard.

"Beatrice Prior."

Tris stood, and walked towards the table. Standing before it, she looked at the pink disc, then at the yellow, and finally at the blue. Taking a deep breath, she held out her hand, hovering briefly over the yellow disc before finally slamming down on the blue.

She was brave.

She was a Valkyrie.


End file.
